


Candy Rain

by llamajo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hardcore, Hazing, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamajo/pseuds/llamajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will do anything to make first line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Rain

“Congratulations, boys,” Jackson says, “You've made the team.” He pauses to look at each new member of their college lacrosse team. “You've worked hard to make the team,” Jackson continues, “But you’re not done quite yet.” He grins menacingly while Derek rolls his eyes. Jackson is enjoying this just a bit too much.

It’s the middle of the night and about half of the lacrosse team has gathered the new recruits together for the final “initiation” to the team. This kind of shit happens every year, even though hazing isn't allowed at BCU.

“Take off your shirts,” Jackson says, shining his flashlight around the locker room.

“This is against the rules,” one of the newbies says, his arms crossed over his chest. Derek doesn't remember his name.

“Are you going to tell on us, Greenberg?” Jackson sneers. “Do what we say or else you’ll be warming the bench this season.”

Greenberg scowls but removes his shirt all the same.

Derek stays silent in his spot leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. As the captain of the team, he could technically make Jackson and his cronies stop, but he’ll let them have their fun. They have an agreement that the older teammates can be total dickwads for one night, but then they have to be supportive of the newbies for the rest of the season. It helps keep the whole team tolerable.

However, this season in particular Derek might also have another reason for allowing it.

He scans the room while Jackson continues his directives. It’s hard to see with only a few flashlights shining in the darkness, so he doesn’t find him until the second pass, but then he sees him.

Stiles Stilinski.

He’s on his knees next to his friend McCall, their hands behind their backs, chests bare. McCall is scowling at Jackson but Stiles has a look in his eyes that makes Derek’s pulse race; it almost looks like he’s enjoying this.

Derek doesn't know what Jackson usually does at these things; he’s only here because of the sarcastic, rude, puzzling, and dare he say _beautiful_ , freshman who caught his attention at the very first tryouts at the beginning of the week.

There’s just something about him. Maybe it’s the way he moves, or how when he laughs he laughs with his whole body, his head thrown back and his shoulders shaking, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Or maybe it’s the way he looks at Derek, how he’ll smirk and talk back with that fucking mouth of his, and he’ll fucking wink at Derek, like the two of them have a secret. He’s a little shit but he’s fascinating, and Derek _wants_.

Stiles catches him staring but Derek doesn't look away. In the dark, surrounded by the lacrosse team he feels strong, inflated somehow. Confident.

Stiles licks his lips ostentatiously and then bites his lower lip, his teeth white against the red.

Derek’s dick twitches in his shorts.

He breaks eye contact with Stiles so that he doesn't get hard in front of most of his lacrosse team. He’s not wearing underwear so it would be very visible.

Jackson claps his hands together and says that each newbie is going to pair off with a member of the team for some “fun.” Derek doesn't know what that means, but he suspects that whatever it is, the new members of his team most likely won't have fun doing it. He doesn't really care, so long as no one is permanently injured.

“Greenberg, you’re with Bobby,” Jackson says, motioning to an overweight boy. Greenberg groans.

“McCall, you’re with Lahey.” McCall looks like leaving with Isaac is the last thing he wants to do, but with one last look at Stiles he gets up and leaves with the brunet.

Jackson continues to pair off the team. Finally, he says, “You’re with me, Stilinski,” which leaves Derek with someone he doesn't remember the name of. Someone he couldn't care less about.  

Jackson grabs Stiles’s bicep and tugs him to his feet, and _no way_ is Jackson doing anything with Stiles. No way.

“Stiles is with me,” he says, stepping in front of Jackson before he can leave the locker room.

Jackson scowls at him and Derek can tell he wants to argue, but in the end he says, “fine,” and drops Stiles’s arm.

Jackson grabs the last boy by his arm and leaves the room with a huff. Derek knows he’ll probably pay for this later since Jackson will act bitchy about it for a few days, but then he’ll get over it.

When Derek looks back Stiles is already staring at him.

“So, what do you normally do at these things?” he asks, his voice low. He leans in suggestively, his lips quirked, and all of Derek’s blood rushes to his cock. _Fuck._

“Come with me,” he says, his voice rough, fuck, as he takes hold of Stiles’s hand. He knows that coach Finstock keeps his office unlocked because he always forgets to bring his keys and he hopes that no one else thought to go there.

He’s in luck: the office is empty and he pulls Stiles inside, locking the door behind them and putting down all the blinds. He sets his flashlight on Finstock’s desk so that the halo of light shines on the ceiling.

Then, before Stiles knows what he’s doing (before Stiles can stop him) Derek’s backing him up against the wall and kissing him, holding his head in place with one hand and running his other hand along the bare skin of Stiles’s back.

Stiles responds immediately. He cups Derek’s face in his hands and opens his mouth for Derek’s tongue. Stiles keeps a firm hold on his head so that Derek wouldn't  be able to move even if he wanted to, and Derek trails his hands down Stiles’s back and sticks his fingers in the waistband of Stiles’s shorts, teasing, before he grabs Stiles’s ass in both hands and squeezes.

Stiles moans into his mouth and when he pulls back to breathe a thin string of saliva connects their mouths. Derek follows it to kiss Stiles again, pulling his hips flush against Derek’s so that he can feel Stiles’s hard cock rubbing against him.

Stiles tastes good - Derek can’t describe the flavor but he likes it a lot - and he would be happy with kissing Stiles for the next hour or so but Stiles has other plans. He steps back from Derek completely and pushes him down onto Finstock’s chair.

Stiles leans over him and whispers into his ear: “I want to suck your cock.”

“Fuck yes,” Derek groans, hardly believing that this is actually happening. He pushes the chair back until it hits the wall so that Stiles has enough room to climb in between his legs. He starts to take his shorts off but Stiles slaps his hands away and says, “I want to do it,” so Derek grabs the arm rests of the chair.

Stiles rubs Derek’s cock through his shorts, looking up at Derek seductively. When Stiles leans forward to lick a stripe along the hard line of his cock Derek groans even though he can’t really feel it. The image itself is enough to make him groan.

Finally Stiles hooks his fingers into the waistband of Derek’s shorts. Derek lifts his ass so Stiles can pull them off, but Stiles hesitates.

“If I do this, will I play first line?” he asks with a smirk.

“What?” Derek asks, dazed with lust.

“I said,” Stiles repeats, leaning forward to rub his cheek against Derek’s clothed dick as he speaks, “That if I suck your cock, will I play first line?”

Oh, he’s a sly one. But two can play at this game. “Depends,” Derek says. “On how good you are.”

Stiles’s eyes darken with lust. “I’m better than good,” Stiles says, “I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind.” And then he pulls Derek’s shorts down in one long tug. Derek’s cock springs free and smacks against his abdomen, hard and leaking.

Stiles takes the time to pull Derek’s shorts all the way off. Derek opens his legs wider and Stiles situates himself right in between them and goes straight for his cock, no more teasing.

He grips the hard flesh in his hand and says, “Fuck,” under his breath, moaning it out. “Gonna make you come so hard,” he says as he grips the base with both hands, and finally, finally wraps his lips around the head of Derek’s cock, swirling his tongue around it and sucking.

Derek’s not one to make a lot of noises during sex, but he’s breathing deep, and as Stiles gets going, taking Derek deeper and deeper, he can’t help the small noises of appreciation that fall out of his mouth.

“Yeah, Stiles,” he encourages, “Look at me, let me see your eyes.”

Stiles pulls off and smiles genuinely at him, a real smile, and fuck, he’s gorgeous. He maintains eye contact with Derek as he goes down again, his warm mouth engulfing Derek’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Derek groans.

Stiles pulls off again and spits on the head of Derek’s dick, working it in his hand. “Want to tease your cock,” he tells Derek, “though I know you want to shove it deep down my throat.”

“Unh,” Derek groans in agreement.

He stays still as Stiles sucks him into his mouth again, letting Stiles control things for now. The sound of Derek’s cock dragging in and out of Stiles’s mouth is obscene in the quiet room; loud, squelching noises as he sucks.

“God, your cock is so long I don’t know how it’s gonna fit,” Stiles says, laughing a little, “All the way down…” He starts jerking Derek’s cock as he looks Derek in the eye and says, “We’re just gonna have to shove it down there, huh, to make it fit,” and then he does something with his mouth on the head of Derek’s cock that feels fucking amazing.

“Fuck,” Derek says again. “You’re so good at this.”

Stiles grins at the compliment and tries to take Derek all the way down, stopping about two-thirds of the way before pulling back. He does this several times, each time getting just a little bit further down than the last, and Derek removes his hands from the arm rests and wraps them around Stiles’s head, cautiously moving his face up and down.

Stiles removes his hand from Derek’s dick and lets Derek move his head up and down, up and down, going along with it. Derek pushes Stiles’s face onto his dick, and even when he gags a little bit Derek holds his head there, making him take it, loving the feel of Stiles’s throat contracting around him.

Stiles keeps sucking him when he lets go, putting his hands back on the arm rests. Derek’s dick is wet with his spit and when Stiles pulls off to take a deep breath strands of it are connecting him to Derek’s dick.

Stiles smiles at Derek and moans when he opens his mouth for Derek again.

“Does your cock look really big next to my face?” Stiles asks when he pulls off again, slapping Derek’s dick against his cheek.

Derek is so turned on he can’t even reply, just takes Stiles’s head in his hands again to move him up and down on Derek’s dick. The sound of his breathing is loud as he breathes through his nose when Derek isn't buried in his throat. He lets Derek fuck up into his mouth just a little bit, just to see how much Stiles can take.

Stiles’s spit is fucking _everywhere_ , and Derek leans up to quickly take his shirt off before leaning back again. Stiles immediately starts to run his hands along Derek’s abs, looking up at him through his lashes.

He goes down deep on Derek again, and Derek holds his head in place as he chokes a little bit.

“Yeah that’s it, swallow that cock,” Derek whispers, drunk with lust and so fucking turned on.

Stiles’s body convulses twice before Derek lets him pull of again to breathe.

“I love you shoving your fucking dick down my throat,” Stiles tells him, “pushing it as deep as it can go.”

“Fuck,” Derek sighs, pushing Stiles down again, making him take even more cock into his mouth. He can almost fit the whole thing, which has never happened before in Derek’s experience.

The sound of Stiles’s gagging fills the room and he sniffles a bit when he pulls off, his eyes watering.

He’s so fucking sexy.

“There’s so much spit all over your cock,” Stiles says, rubbing it all over with both of his hands, laughing.

“This is one of my favorite things to play with,” he says, “A big meaty cock.”

He sucks Derek down again, relentless, and Derek says, “Yeah, grab my balls,” when Stiles touches them with his fingers. Stiles pulls off to lick and suck at Derek’s balls, his eyes half-lidded.

Derek scoots down the chair so that his ass is hanging off the edge, his feet braced against the tile floor.

Stiles drops down lower and licks a wet stripe to Derek’s asshole.

“Yeah, get in there, Stiles, _fuck_ ,” Derek encourages, as Stiles starts to eat Derek’s ass in earnest, shoving his tongue inside and sucking with his lips. Derek reaches down to hold his cheeks open for Stiles to have better access. His dick leaks as Stiles devours him. He throws his head back, closing his eyes at the sensation.

“Goddamn, that’s good,” Derek says, “Fuck! Oh my God, yeah, lick my fucking ass.”

Stiles moans and pulls back, breathing heavily. Derek grips his cock tightly because he’s seriously close to coming and he doesn't want to, yet.

“Stand up,” he tells Stiles, “Take your shorts off.”

Derek can see a wet patch on the front of Stiles’s shorts when he stands, and then he’s taking off the shorts revealing his hard, flushed dick that’s so red it looks like it’s almost painful. Derek moans at the sight; he’s definitely returning the favor later.

He stands up and grabs Stiles by the hips, kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue into Stiles’s mouth once before pulling back. Stiles falls to his knees without being told and opens his mouth for Derek to fuck into.

Derek holds Stiles’s head steady as he fucks his face.

“That’s it,” Derek tells him as he bottoms out, all the way inside Stiles’s throat, so fucking deep inside that wet heat.

And Stiles just takes it, lets Derek fuck his mouth roughly, and he chokes and gags but doesn't pull away.

“I love how you just use my mouth,” Stiles tells him, small tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes, and this whole encounter is so surreal that Derek just goes with it. He had no idea there could be blowjobs like this, that oral sex could feel this good, could be this intense -

The head of his dick hits the back of Stiles’s throat on every thrust. Stiles’s spit is everywhere - on his chin, on his chest, dripping onto the floor - and Derek is not into sloppy blowjobs but he doesn’t even care. He only thinks about Stiles’s mouth around his dick, how good it feels and how nice he looks with his red lips stretched wide.

“I can’t wait for you to come all over my face,” Stiles says when he pulls off for air, and Derek is so close, he’s almost there -

He shoves his dick back into Stiles’s mouth, fucking his face in earnest, crazy with it, so fucking close, he just needs a little more -

Stiles wants to pull off for air but Derek doesn't let him this time, just keeps fucking his mouth until he’s about to come.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he groans, mindless as he pulls out and strokes his dick, holding onto Stiles’s face with one hand.

Stiles coughs once and then smiles up at him as Derek comes all over his face, long white stripes landing on his nose and forehead, on his lips and in his mouth, and it’s so good that Derek feels like crying, he’s so overwhelmed.

He’s trembling all over and he doesn't know how to stop, just knows that that was the most amazing orgasm of his life, and even though Stiles is the one with come on his face and tear tracks on his cheeks, spit on his chest, Derek is the one who feels wrecked, torn open and like he’s coming back from a trance or a dream.

When he finally comes back to himself it’s to the vision of Stiles standing with his cock in his hand, jerking himself slowly with one hand and wiping come off his face with the other, then licking his fingers clean.

“How was that?” Stiles asks, playful, and Derek barks out a laugh.

“Come here,” he says, gripping Stiles’s hip and pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

“That was fucking amazing, Stiles,” he says when he pulls back. His heart is still pounding.

Stiles grins at him, that same mischievous look that caught Derek’s attention that first day.

“I can teach you how to do it,” Stiles says, leaning forward to whisper into Derek’s ear, “I can show you how to take it, how to open up your throat and hold it there; it will be so good, Derek.”

“Yes,” Derek agrees, anything if he’ll get to feel that again.

Stiles sits in Finstock’s chair and Derek kneels in between his legs. Stiles grins down at him as Derek sucks on the head of his cock.

Stiles fists his hands in Derek’s hair, but Derek pulls off before he can start fucking into his mouth.

“Welcome to the team,” Derek gasps.

Stiles laughs and shoves his cock down Derek’s throat. 

 

 

 


End file.
